star_wars_dark_timesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ebon Ceres
Name: Ebon Ceres Homeworld: Alderaan Rank: Technician Sergeant Role: Engineering and Damage Control. Veteran from civilian and auxiliary service. Backstory: Born and raised on Alderaan from humble roots as the daughter of farmers. Signed onto the merchant cutter Sybil at 12 as apprentice crewman, without family's approval. Served on the Sybil in runs within core systems rating able crewman, until pressed into Imperial Navy Auxiliary at 19. Served on the auxillary customs corvette Regent III for 2 years, rating technician by aptitude. Ebon Ceres attempted desertion in Correlian system on first port of call on first cruise, resulting in capture and confinement to quarters while in port for remainder of her service on the Regent III. During major engagement with smugglers on board the Regent III suffered disfiguring injury to left hand and arm from conduit overload on 3rd turbo-laser turret. Despite injury remained at station, earning her promotion to lead technician as sole surviving member of crew-team. Transferred to the Imperial Navy while recovering to crew of a Lambda class shuttle supporting scout operations in outer rim for 3 years. On last mission, Lead Technician Ceres suffered a blaster hit to the shin during ambush at a landing-zone; During ambush while wounded, Ebon acquired a pistol from a wounded scout when forced into combat, missing a clean target at 5 meters. Currently re-assigned to the Evictus, with promotion for conduct, and orders to report for remedial training at the shooting range until proficient with basic marksmanship. Events: '''Since transfer to the Evictus. Ceres has served as technical specialist in a number of instances both on and off the ISD Evictus. During an errand on leave, was ambushed by rebel partisans and severally wounded on Cartve, costing her her left arm. While not a combatant by training or aptitude, lacking both, she has demonstrated competance in basic marksmanship and proficient in the weapons she carries. Served on the Evictus during the battles of Juga, skirmish in Sharlissia, and in battle above Jutrand, including going planet-side per special request, playing into a promotion to Sergeant Technician. All of her possesions are standard imperial issue equipment with the exception of a very old (ancient) Echani Vibroblade acquired as an antique and restored to full functionality with a substantial amount of work. Only other notable item in her possession is a standard issue E-11 blaster rifle, field-procured while on assignment. Tangentially related to duty, Ceres was a key player in an incident of intrigue among certain senior officers that led to her temporary detainment. During events which remain restricted in access and discussion, Ceres suffered a number of injuries indicative of torture, with observed psychological trauma, including the removal of the ring finger on her right hand and losing most of her teeth. During boarding action of the Redemption was taken prisoner, reported MIA within the Empire. More accurately laid down arms and defected, joining Rebellion. '''Appearance according to Imperial Records: A lightly built, small, frail-looking woman, with pale features and short black hair who could easily pass for an adolescent boy. Ceres sometimes walks with limp on her right leg, and conceals scars from severe arc burns on her right arm and the presence of a cybernetic left ''with long sleeves and gloves. ''Her face has light scarring marring portions of her scalp and extending to her cheeks; When she smiles seldomly, most of her teeth are matte black durasteel implants. Frequently in the the woman's shadow is a MSE series droid, with the designation of MSE-37''9. Ebon has a slight height of 1.45m and a mass of 42 kg. [changes to appearance noted with ''italics] Current Appearance: A short, waifish woman possessing pale features and short loose white hair. Ceres conceals scars from severe arc burns on her right arm and the presence of a cybernetic left with long sleeves and gloves. Her face has light scaring marring portions of her scalp and extending to her cheeks; Most of her teeth are matte black durasteel implants. Favors functional clothing, usually wearing an easily cleaned canvas tunic and dark blue leggings with tanker boots. Keeps a rebuilt antique Vibroblade at her belt alongside a fusion cutter, wears an S-5 Heavy blaster pistol in a thigh holster. Frequently in the woman's shadow is a rebuilt Pistoeka (buzz) droid nicknamed 'Biter' as an assistant. Category:Character Index